The Secret Between Two People
by elenagus1
Summary: Jane and Lisbon have been having an affair. Now they meet and there is a secret to reveal. T rated for one sexual scene.


It was almost 7pm and that meant that the work day would be over soon. Even though it was middle of June, it was raining in Sacremento. Teresa Lisbon was in her office scructuring her files. The team has just closed a case and that meant that they had to write a report and finally sign the papers. Lisbon was done with her report. She got up and wanted to go to the Agents to collect their's so everyone could go home. She heard the raindrops fall and it comforted her. She has been so relaxed these few weeks that even Cho seemed to be in a hurry when he was usually the one that is the most person that was calm. Teresa opened the door and went outside where she already saw her team sitting at their computers and typing in words. Except for one, of course. Patrick Jane was lying on his couch with a book in his hands. She couldn't tell if he was reading or already sleeping because she once had cought him sleeping while holding up his book. That view had fascinated her. She smiled.

"Oh, hey boss. We're almost done. Rigsby is already printing his and Cho's report. I'll be done in a minute." Van Pelt answered.

Grace seemed very much into work lately. Lisbon thought that her personal life was not too good but she never asked because she knew how Van Pelt would react. But she also understood Grace because she's been there, too. Lisbon turned around and for a moment she was under nobody's view. When she heard the raindrops fall on the windows, she had a flashback.

She and Jane were cought up once when it was raining after interviewing a suspect at his home. She remembered how they ran out to the car and how Jane was trying to catch a raindrop on his tongue. "He can be so adorable, sometimes" she thought. That is where she was called back to reality.

"Boss?" Rigsby asked.

He was standing next to her and trying to give her some document files. The report files, she figured.

"Oh, yes! Sorry, Rigsby." she apologized. Lisbon watched her team put on their jackets and waved Rigsby, Cho and Van Pelt good bye.

Jane has gotten up and was looking right at her. She smiled once again but this time she didn't know why exactly.

"Ah, good. You're happy I see" Jane tried to make her smile once more but he failed.

"Do you think they know?" she asked nerviously but she felt like she'd be exactly where she was suppost to be.

"Naah. They are really looking forward to the weekend. Thanks to you, another team is taking over this weekend, so there are no "emergency" calls. Which also means that…" - "Hello Detective Dean" Lisbon broke him off. A tall man with a document file just passed them by, giving Lisbon a smile.

"I understand" he said.

He sounded disappointed but he knew that it is not gonna work differently.

"Like usual" Lisbon said and went off to her office.

He knew what she meant. He walked out of the CBI headquarter and started his car. He wouldn't wait for her to come out. Jane would drive a cyrcle and later drive to her appartment. Just like always. "Like always" he thought and it suddenly became clear.

Lisbon was already in her appartment making dinner. She expected a knock at the door any minute but nothing seemed to move. She was starring at the clock for five minutes now, while decorating the table.

"It's been only five minutes. Why does it feel like two hours then?" she asked herself.

Suddenly she heard a knock at the door

"Finally!" She was relieved from waiting.

"Where have you been" she asked while opening the door.

She could see a man standing in front of her but she couldn't see a face. The face was covered in roses.

"Oh my god, Jane" she shouted out.

"Sorry it took me so long. There were only the last 50 roses and there was the other guy who also wanted them so I had to convince him to please give them to me." he explained while giving her the roses and making the first steps into her appartment.

"Oh, wow! Thank you" she said.

She felt so warm inside. Not because of the roses, but because he was there. Patrick came over. Both of them were waiting way too long for some alone time.

"I made some dinner." she said while placing the roses into a vas and pointing him to go to the kitchen.

"This smells delicious. Let me guess" he started.

Teresa hated his games but for once, she giggled and enjoyed his mind games as he sometimes used to call it.

"Lasagne and for dessert some ice cream" he guessed. " What can I say?! Yes, you're right!".

At this exact moment she felt like she's has never been happier. But at the same time she felt like she was a teeneger. Everything she explored felt so new and exciting. Every little action felt intersting and unexplanable overwhelming, in a good way. She remembered her time with Greg, she knew that they were kids back then and how they felt about each other, but this, what she had now, was even more of everthing she felt back then. She knew that she wasn't the girly type that obsesses over everything and that wants attention or presents. All she wantd was his presence. Whenever he entered the room, it would make her feel a saver place. Whenever he smiled, or decidated his smile to her, she knew that it was all she ever wanted.

Jane, taking his first bite of the Lasagne, was thinking about his new chapter of life. Her being made him happy. He felt like he was back again. The Patrick he ever wanted to be. But he never could be that person without another person who completed him perfectly. He appreciated to have her. The girl next door but also the goddess sent to him by special powers. Maybe he didn't believe in God, but he would listen to Teresa's stories and let her convince him sometimes. That was it. It was her. After fighting with himself for years and years, he would finally find piece and move on. He knew that he already moved on in some way one year ago, but he was frightened and scared of confessing this to himself.

"Do you want some more? I have more prepared." she asked.

"No, thank you." he answered smiling at her.

" Um, ok the" she began but stopped herself.

She didn't know how to start. How to say it and how he would take it what she wanted to tell him so badly. Patrick realised that and grabbed her hand. They were so close. Both sighned and it was the right moment. "It is the right place, the right time and the right person" Lisbon thought.

" I can't believe I'm saying this." she started off once again. " I felt really bad the other day, remember? So you said that I better get checked out because I haven't done this for a while" she paused. Jane nodded and she took it as a confirm to her up coming message. She smiled and he smiled back.

Another flashback: she had a small video in front of her: Jane and her together on her bed. She's on top, kissing him gently. He is holding her arm and taking her slowly down to kiss her neck. Passion is rising. It becomes hot. Then, they change places and he rolls over her naked body. She remembered that she enjoyed his weight on her. She loved it when he was on top of her. That was all she saw and after a touch on her hand, she came back to present.

"Sweety, I'm pregnant" she said "we're having a baby!".

That was huge news. She felt scared because she couldn't figure his reaction. But the next second she would get to know that she worried for no reason. Jane smiled the way he used to when something comparably to a miracle happened. She only has seen this expression twice on his face.

" Thank you! Thank you!" he shouted.

He kissed her once more and then lifted up her t-shirt and kissed her tummy.

"A baby" he thought. "Wow!". He never expected to be father after all that had happened but he…. he would become one. This was the best present Teresa would ever give him, except for her love.

Lisbon was now sitting on her couch, all smiley, and just couldn't stop starring at Jane who would tell her how much this meant to him. All of a sudden the absolutely non-expected sentence dropped:

" I love you! I love you Teresa Lisbon. I…love… you!".

Lisbon made big eyes. All the time they've been together, this sentence never dropped. No matter how cute and romantic a situation mighthave been, noone ever allowed themselves to say these three meaningful words out loud. Of course she thought about it but she never spoke them. She was not sure how they would affect their relationship and she was not ready to find out.

"I love you, too. I love you, Patrick!" she answered with a smile on her face.

All these years, all the years alone and all the one-night-stands would seem so in darkness. She was in fact, the happiest woman on the planet.

"I, I want to know. How long?" Patrick asked ciriously but also unsure because just huge news bummed him.

"A month now" Lisbon answered

. "And you've been waiting a whole month to tell me that?!" he thought but never spoke his mind because this happiness and grace was way too important. For both of them!

A week passed. Again working at the CBI, Lisbon always tried to sneek into the office to see Jane.

"Jane, can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked, gesturing him to come to her office. He also knew her expression, that she wanted to ask him something really important and couldn't wait to finally do so".

"I'm coming". He got up and made himself on the way over.

"What are we gonna do now? Do we tell the team?" Lisbon started to ask nerviously.

"I mean, the CBI doesn't allow any relationship under agents" she started to talk fast.

"Hey, hey! Don't worry. And you're forgetting something here: I'm not an agent. I am your consultant! So don't worry. I think we will tell them in a bit. Not yet." Jane answered in his cool own way.

Lisbon believed him and trusted him and they decided to do as he said.

And until they could finally announce the great news, sneaking around was the solution.


End file.
